


Akaashi and bokuto send you a sweet letter

by iwannaeatsalmon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort Reading, Fluff, Gen, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, POV Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannaeatsalmon/pseuds/iwannaeatsalmon
Summary: read this when you’re feeling sad and if you’re not then awesome! im proud of you! ily! but just pretend akaashi and bokuto wrote this to you okay?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	Akaashi and bokuto send you a sweet letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyone/gifts).



> i was sad so i wrote this also thank you for 56 hits on my other book!:,)

A letter from 𝔸𝕜𝕒𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕚 𝕜𝕖𝕚𝕛𝕚 & 𝐵𝑜𝑘𝑢𝑡𝑜 𝐾𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑜 has been sent for you.

heyyy y/n, me and kou just wanted to write this for you since we didn’t get to spend christmas with you because of bokuto-san volleyball practice didn’t let us book a flight to NY! so since we know you always get sad on christmas because of some issues we decided to write this for you! we’re proud of you baby and we miss you like craaazy( that was bokuto-san) ʕ •́؈•̀ ₎ you are braver than you think, smarter than you think, stronger than you think, don’t let anyone bring you down for over something that your not if someone says your ugly your not,you’re gorgeous never forget that. All these feelings that your having right now are temporary they will go away they will dissapear you will get better i can’t tell you when exactly but i can tell you i’ll be here for you i love you!suicide it’s forever, you only live once. life is so short to be stressing over little things that won’t even matter in the future you only live once so every chance you get take it,live life to the fullest because you’ll never know if tomorrow is your last day(even if you want it to be)keep your heads up because you are doing so good I’m literally so proud of you don’t give up if someone insults you it’s because their jealous/mad that they don’t have what you do so ignore them cause they’re a waste of your time and always put yourself first before others And love yourself before loving other people and hey don’t give yourself a hard time I believe in you keep doing what your doing cause your doing great even though I don’t know you personally but I know your doing good keep your heads up better things are coming and here’s a quote my dad told me when I was little “Ever tried. Ever failed.No matter. Try again. Fail again. Fail better.” - Beckett’s 𝑊𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑊𝑒 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑊𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑜 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 

-𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒, 𝐴𝑘𝑎𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑖 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐵𝑂𝐾𝑈𝑇𝑂

**Author's Note:**

> today december 27,2020 and this month its been really hard for me and my family because of my seasonal anxiety and depression but i hope you all had a amazing holidays and i hope you liked this, comment your opinion if you want.  
> lol i cant believe i wrote this a year ago!


End file.
